


Dipcifica - College Days (Instagram)

by leavemeinpeace10



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Continuation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemeinpeace10/pseuds/leavemeinpeace10
Summary: A instagram story that correlates with my other fanfic “Dipcifica College Days”
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 18





	1. @mabel_pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CORRESPONDS TO CHAPTER 1 OF DIPCIFICA COLLEGE DAYS. Will not make sense otherwise.

**@mabel_pines**

****  
tagged: @pines_dip, @ucla, @stanforduniverity

_Liked by @pines_dip, @cookiecandy, and 154 others._

Freshman year here we come!

COMMENTS:

@pines_dip: Finally!

@cookiecandy: @pines_dip see you there!

@mommapines: So proud of my babies! 

@officialthemysteryshack: look at our past employees! Congrats Dipper and Mabel (also we have a 15% off sale going on)

@cookiecandy: YOU LOOK GORGEOUS MABEL!!

@thegoatgrenda: Wooohoooo UCLA gang! 

@shawnroe: the best twins! 

@wendycorduroy: Yay!!! Welcome to college (spoiler alert: it’s awesome!)


	2. @pines_dip, @pacificanorthwest, @cookiecandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds to DCD Chapter 3

**@pines_dip**

  
tagged: @pacificanorthwest, @cookiecandy

liked by@mabel_pines, @cookiecandy, and 123 others

📸 creds to Candy who took this masterpiece. 

  
COMMENTS:

@pacificanorthwest: BAHAHHA I LOOK AWFUL

@pines_dip: You’re just jealous I look better.

 _liked by @pacificanorthwest_

@cookiecandy: This is the best of your 3 posts 

@mabel_pines: two cuties... and dipper. Jk! 

@jesusalvarez: dude nice subtitle 👍

@jakejackson: she looks familiar 

  
**@pacificanorthwest**

**📍Caribou Coffee, Stanford University**

  
tagged: @pines_dip, @cookiecandy

_liked by @mabel_pines, @pines_dip, and 14,567 others_

Don’t be fooled. This took Candy’s lipstick and for me to take off my tee shirt. 

Photo creds: @cookiecandy

COMMENTS:

@pines_dip: the photo candy took for my feed was better.

@pacificanorthwest: 🥺

@cookiecandy: whoop whoop! Best coffe in town. 

@angie_norfolk: AW MY ROOMIE!

@mabel_pines: SOOOO PRETTY!!

 _The comments on this user’s post have been limited_.

**  
@cookie_candy**

****

tagged: @pacificanorthwest, @pines_dip

 _liked by @mabel_pines, @gleefulgid, and 140 others._

Coffee date but where you have two dates. :)

photo: @pines_dip who took it while me and Paz weren’t looking

COMMENTS: 

@pines_dip: My photo will never amount to yours 😔

@pacificanorthest: literally what were we doing, i don’t remember stopping.

@cookiecandy: this was when u almost fell down from laughing 

@pines_dip: Classic northwest

@pacificanorthest: u r a cutie

@cookiecandy: no u r

@mabel_pines: AGH THE BEAUTY! HOW COME DIPPER SOMEHOW MANAGED TO GET A DECENT PHOTO? 

@pines_dip: Hey!

@thegoatgrenda: pretty!

@wendycorduroy: see u dummies tonight! 

@cookiecandy: wait watttt? 


	3. @robbiev, @wendycorduroy, @cookiecandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corresp. to chapter 5

**@robbiev**

  
tagged: @tambry, @wendycorduroy, @pines_dip, @thenateman, @harold_lee, @finsta_thompson, @stanforduniverisity, @thetombstones

_liked by @pines_dip, @mabel_pines and 246 others_

we got rained out, but Stanford is pretty dope ig.

COMMENTS:

@tambry: LOVE YOU!! 

@tambry: Lookin hot af

@robbiev: all u babes

@harold_lee: gosh so embarrassing 

@robbiev: says man who’s whipped now

@wendy corduroy: LMAO

@thenateman: looking rad

@thetombstones: Our head guitar player and singer looking awesome.

@oneandonlythompson: Robbie u tagged my SECRET finsta?! Take it down!!

_liked by @robbiev_

**@wendycorduroy**

  
  
tagged: @harold_lee

_liked by @pines_dip, @robbiev, and 543 others._

im with the photographer 

COMMENTS:

@harold_lee: that’s my girl!

@mabel_pines: who knew @harold_lee could take a good photo??

@tambry: AHH MY BEST FRIEND

@robbiev: very cool red

**@cookiecandy  
  
**

****tagged: @pacificanorthwest

_liked by: @mabel_pines, @pacificanorthwest, and 135 others_

we liked the party

COMMENTS:

@pines_dip: literally couldn’t find u guys :(

@pacificanorthwest: deep talks at midnight college parties >>>>>

@mabel_pines: gorgeous girlies

@thegoatgrenda: call me and Mabel more. 

@pacificanorthwest: agreed

_liked by @cookiecandy_

@mabel_pines: whoop whoop.


	4. @angienorfolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corresp. to chapter 7 of DCD

**@angienorfolk**

**** tagged: @pacificanorthwest  


_liked by @shawnroe, @pacificanorthwest, and 987 others._

Sorry for waking u up roomie.

COMMENTS:

@pacificanorthwest: it’s fine bby least we looked cute :3

@shawnroe: cute pic

@angienorfolk: 3 days is too late to comment

@shawnroe: :(


	5. @shawnroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also correspond, to chapter 7

**@shawnroe**

  
tagged: @pines_dip

_liked by @pines_dip, @mabel_pines, and 176 others_

The boys were expertly coordinated over FaceTime by @mabel_pines.

COMMENTS:

@pines_dip: god what an awful picture

@mabel_pines: SHAWN I JUST SHOWED YOU HOW TO TAKE A TIMER SELFIE THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT

@angienorfolk: ugh ur insta game is trash

@shawnroe: damn 🥺

@jakejohnson: the boyyyyzzzzzzz

@pines_dip: JJ!!!

@cookiecandy: SHAWN NEVER TAKE THIS DOWNNN 

@shawnroe: This comment is 4 days after this photo was posted 

@cookiecandy: I knowww but Dipper was telling me he was going to make you take it down 

@shawnroe: he’s mistaken 

@pines_dip: You know this photo is a lot like Stockholm Syndrome. The more I look at it, the less bad it looks.


	6. @cookiecandy, @theprofessorbros, @gleeful_gid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corresp, to chapter 12

**@cookiecandy**

****tagged: @pacificanorthwest

_liked by @pacificanorthwest, @mabel_pines and 346 others_

first week shenanigans 🤪

COMMENTS:

@pacificanorthwest: thanks for keeping me company in calculus this week!

@pines_dip: is this why girls take so long in the bathroom

@pacificanorthwest: we do other stuff

@pines_dip: ?!

@shawnroe: very irresponsible bathroom decisions, I’m very disappointed indeed

@cookiecandy: I’m sry 🥺

@thegoatgrenda: love the fits!!

@mabel_pines: I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!

_liked by @pacificanorthest and @cookie candy_

**@theprofessorbros**

  
tagged: @stanforduniveristy

_liked by @pines_dip, @mabel_pines and 26 others_

Your new favorite professors!!! Eager to feed you knowledge!!

COMMENTS:

@pines_dip: Go Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan!!

@theprofessorbros: Thank you Dipper!!

@officialmysteryshack: FREE TEE SHIRTS 1% OFF 

@jesusalvarez: AWESOME MR AND MR PINES!! (PST pterodactyl bros is this a coincidence??!)

@theprofessorbros: elaborate please, Stanley won’t tell me what you mean

@pines_dip: oh no

@jesusalvarez: @theprofessorbros check ur DMs.

@mabel_pines: Come to UCLA next!!

@theprofessorbros: We’ll see Mabel

@mabel_pines: 👿

**@gleeful_gid**

  
tagged: @tentoftelepathy, @budsautoparts, @tobydeterminedphotography, @gravityfallsprison

_768 likes_

Grateful for everyone that has supported me while I was in prison. Love you all 

_Due to the user’s settings, comments have been limited_


	7. @pacificanorthwest, @cookiecandy, @pines_dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also their first week

**@pacificanorthwest**

****

tagged: @angienorfolk

 _liked by @pines_dip, @shawnroe, and 1,675 others_

thanks for the makeup hacks bby <3

COMMENTS:

@angienorfolk: AHHHH YOUR WELCOME THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME HOW TO LINE MY LIPS.

@mabel_pines: ur an angel!!

@pines_dip: u look unsure of urself no offense 

@pacificanorthwest: bahaha

  
**@cookiecandy**

****  
tagged: @pacificanorthwest

 _liked by @mabel_pines, @wendycorduroy, and 456 others._  
  
Pacifica is trying to teach me how to have a edgier feed. Bless her

COMMENTS: 

@pacificanorthwest: I LOVE IT

@pacificanorthwesy: Also I love the filter u used, it makes my hair brown should I dye it? 

@mabel_pines: then we can be twinsies!

@pacificanorthwest: omg yesss!!!

@pines_dip: I don’t think u should lmao.

@thegoatgrenda: cool candy 😎

@wendycorduroy: Sweet rags bro 🤙

@cookiecandy: merci  
  


**@pines_dip**

**  
** tagged: @pacificanorthwest, @shawnroe

_liked by @mabel_pines, @theprofessorbros, and 348 others_

Pacifica said Stan told them to wear white (so you look more innocent) for a presentation. Me and Shawn wanted to match. She still hadn’t said anything about it when Candy took this picture.

📸 creds: @cookiecandy

COMMENTS:

@pacificanorthwest: I really didn’t know what to say honestly. It was weird you guys were so excited with yourselves.

@shawnroe: say what you want, we look adorable in this photo

@pacificanorthwest: ig we do a bit lmao

@shawnroe: not u, ME AND DIPPER!!!! LOOK AT US!!!

@pines_dip: at least we look good enough that Candy forced us to take a photo.   
  
@cookiecandy: the official photographer of Dipper Pines’ IG acc 😎

@pines_dip: heck yeah

@mabel_pines: awwwwwwwww

@jakejohnson: dude I KNOW THAT GIRL! Answer ur DMs for once!!


	8. @gleeful_gid, @mabel_pines, @cookiecandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE IRISH PUB!!!!

**@gleeful_gid** tagged: @pacificanorthwest, @mabel_pines

_liked by @mabel_pines, @pacificanorthwest and 549 others_

We cray cray or whateva

COMMENTS: 

@pacificanorthwest: yeahhhhh😎

@mabel_pines: best night ever!!

@pines_dip: we look dope!

@shawnroe: no photo cred smh my heart

@pacificanorthwest: bahahahaha

@pines_dip: dude, I don’t think that’s what u meant 

@gleeful_gid: @shawnroe sry friend 🥺

@shawnroe: no probs my bud

@gleeful_gid: 😊

**@mabel_pines**

  
tagged: @shawnroe, @pacificanorthwest, @pines_dip, @cookiecandy, @gleeful_gid

_liked by @shawnroe, @pines_dip, and 376 others_

this is something Gideon accidentally took, peep his arm to the side

COMMENTS:

@gleeful_gid: you posted this one??!! Lmao

@mabel_pines: you said ur face looked like crap in all the other ones

@gleeful_gid: preech mabel 

@cookiecandy: the best nights 💞💞

@thegoatgrenda: COME HOME I MISS U

@thegoatgrenda: also is Stanford cool now?

@pacificanorthwest: yes

@pines_dip: yes

@theprofessorbros: yes

@shawnroe: yes

**@cookiecandy**

  
tagged: @mabel_pines, @pacificanorthwest

_liked by @gleeful_gid, @thegoatgrenda, and 623_

I stood on my tiptoes shhhh 🤫

COMMENTS:

@pines_dip: still short 

_liked by @shawnroe_

@cookiecandy: hush

@thewendycorduroy: u guys are pretty cute!!!

@cookiecandy: thank u!!!

@pacificanorthwest: all u @thewendycorduroy

_liked by @thewendycorduroy, @pines_dip, and @cookiecandy_

@thegoatgrenda: GORGEOUS QUEENS

@shawnroe: insta game = fresshhhh

@cookiecandy: thank pacifica

@shawnroe: u mean pazzy snazzy?

@pacificanorthwest: bite me shaw


	9. @gleeful_gid

**@gleeful_gid**

tagged: @mabel_pines, @cookiecandy, @pacificanorthwest

_liked by @shawnroe, @pacificanorthwest and 1,237 others_

Look down you’re looking at the queens

COMMENTS:

@theprofessorbros: you get an extra credit point for this

@gleeful_gid: I’ll need that AHAHAH

@cookiecandy: dats my bestie

@gleeful_gid: 👾💛

@shawnroe: your ig game is better than @ _pacificanorthwest_

@angienorfolk: woah there shawn, Pacifica might kill you

@mabel_pines: I think he’s challenging her, that’s why he atted her

@pines_dip: Shawn she ain’t responding

@shawnroe: how do you know

@shawnroe: Dipper.

@shawnroe: @pines_dip get your butt over here

@shawnroe: omg wait

@shawnroe: going to kill both of them

@gleeful_gid: ahh the quiet game, very terrifying strategy, good luck Shawn

@shawnroe: thanks gid

@pines_dip: yes sir

@pacificanorthwest: don’t talk back

@mabel_pines: stand up straight

@cookiecandy: and bow biatch 😎

@pines_dip: I- 

****

****


	10. @mabel_pines

**@mabel_pines**

**  
**tagged: @cookiecandy **  
**

Ab to go to da store w/bae

_liked by @pines_dip, @pacificanorthwest, @shawnroe, and 389 others_

COMMENTS:

@pacificanorthwest: my bbys

@mabel_pines: muah

@shawnroe: PUT UR DARN TONGUES IN UR MOUTH

@shawnroe: jkjk

@pines_dip: that was my idea

@mabel_pines: whateva

@cookiecandy: haterz gonna hate

@angienorfolk: cuties 

@mabel_pines: u is too 😎

@wendycorduroy: woah! gorgeous!   
  
@mabel_pines: merci!

@pines_dip: I would like to let everyone know that I was told to comment on here. I was blackmailed. The end. 

@mabel_pines: hmph traitor 😾

@jakejohnson: remember when I stole ur knitting needles?

@mabel_pines: and I caught u and whacked you with them for not leaving me alone? yeah. 

@jakejohnson: omg u were so mean.

@mabel_pines: was not

@jakejohnson: all lies

@mabel_pines: talk to the hand. 


End file.
